Conventionally, as descriptions in JP2005-299641A, a fuel injector includes a nozzle body defining an injection port, and a nozzle holder defining a passage of a fuel supplied to the injection port. In the above fuel injector, it is necessary that a position of the nozzle body relative to the nozzle holder is limited in a peripheral direction.
Therefore, in the fuel injector according to JP2005-299641A, a positioning plate that is a partially ring shape is provided. The positioning plate includes two engagement portions that inwardly protrude. The positioning plate spans and is externally fitted to the nozzle body and the nozzle holder, and the engagement portions are engaged with positioning grooves arranged at the nozzle body and the nozzle holder, respectively. The position of the nozzle body relative to the nozzle holder in the peripheral direction is limited by the positioning plate.